


Bitten

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mates, Multi, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: When Hermione is young, she's bit by a Vampire. After her stint with the time turner in her third year it ages her up a little too much, and her new powers and life appear. Severus Snape is a werewolf and has lived his whole life without finding his mate. What happens when Hermione becomes a vampire and Severus senses her as his mate? Can they learn to love and trust each other?





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Joss Whedon owns Buffy. This story is purely for fun and I am not making any money off of it.  
> A/N: I know you guys are most likely wanting me to update one of my more popular fics and I promise I am working on the next chapters to them. I just get an idea for a new story and I have to share it with you all. I hope you enjoy this story.

“Hermione, dear, it’s time to pack. Hurry up we don’t want to miss our cab.” Mrs. Granger called up the stairs to her daughter. Hermione was only six at the time, so her packing consisted mostly of her stuffies that she just couldn’t leave behind. She also threw in some coloring pages and a few markers. Her mother would pack her clothes for her. She closed her pink suitcase and sat on it so it would latch.

“I’m ready mummy. I packed my stuffies and things to color with. I can’t reach my clothes though. Make sure you put my favorite dress in the bag.” Hermione ran down the stairs yelling as she went.

“Yes dear.” Mrs. Granger finished up Hermione’s packing for her. “I got three dresses for you. Yes your favorite pink flowered one is in the bag.” She answered Hermione’s unasked question. “It’s time to go now dear, make sure you grab your father’s hand when crossing the street.”

“Yes mummy, I promise.” Hermione reached up and took a hold of her father’s hand. “Daddy, where are we going again?” She was a curious six year old.

“Well Princess we’re going to a place called California. It’s in the states, but you have a cousin there named Giles. He has a few days off work and he said that he or someone he knows could show us around. It’s been a few years since he was here in England so you probably don’t remember him.” Mr. Granger tried to explain where they were going to Hermione, but he wasn’t sure if she was listening to him or not.

“Ok, daddy.” Hermione looked up at her father with a smile on her face. “I can’t wait to meet him.”

Hermione and her parents eventually got into the cab that her father had called over. “Heathrow Airport please.” Her father spoke to the cabbie.

“Yes, sir I’ll get you there shortly.” The cab driver turned around and tipped his hat. “And this little lady, is it her first trip on a plane?”

Hermione looked at her parents, who nodded to let her know it was ok to answer him. They had always taught her that it wasn’t ok to talk to strangers.” Y….y….yes sir. It’s my first trip out of London.”

“Well in that case, have a wonderful trip.” The cab driver turned back and drove away from the curb. Twenty minutes later and he pulled up at the terminal enterance for the Grangers flight. “Have a good trip folks. You cab fare is fifteen pounds for the trip here.” He turned towards Mr. and Mrs. Granger after helping them retrieve their suitcases out of the trunk.

Mr. Granger dug around in his pocket and pulled out the correct change. “Here you and here’s a little extra for you.” He handed over an extra pound to the cabbie. Thinking about it, he hoped that he hadn’t offended that cab driver, but he was so used to tipping in other places that he just didn’t think about it. “This is for getting us here so fast. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

The cabbie looked at the money and almost handed the extra pound back, but he decided there had been no harm done so he kept it. No one had ever really tipped him before. “Thank you and I hope you enjoy your flight.” He dug around in his pocket when he put the change in it.”Here’s my business card. If you need me for the return trip, just call.” He handed his card off to Mr. Granger.

The Grangers nodded their thanks to the cabbie and then taking Hermione’s hand again, they set off into the airport. They were eventually able to make their way up to the counter to check in. Handing over their luggage they had it checked. After they had made it through the security checkpoints, they stopped to get something to eat.

Looking at the time Mrs. Granger just about had a heart attack. “Hermione, let your father pick you up. We have to run, our plane leaves in 10 minutes and we haven’t found our gate yet.”

“Yes, mummy!” Hermione grabbed her father’s hand and he hoisted her into the air and sat her on his shoulders. “Ok, princess, just remember to hang on tight. Daddy has to run now.” Mr. Granger made sure that Hermione was settled safely and then ran all the way to gate D. Hermione was slipping and sliding all along his shoulders, but she held on tightly. Reaching the gate, Mr. Granger pulled her from his shoulders and sat her on the floor. “You did good Princess. We made it just in time. Let’s board the plane and find our seats. Grab a hold of my hand.”

Hermione grabbed her father’s hand— while her mother handed over the three tickets to the lady at the gate. “That’s a good girl. Now we can board the plane and find our seats. We’re all together so don’t worry Princess.”

It took a good while for the plane to land in California. Hermione didn’t know exactly how long, but then again she was only six. The Grangers eventually were able to disembark from the plane. After they had gotten off, they went straight to the baggage claim area. While Hermione was watching her father get their bags off the carousel, she looked around that area of the airport. To her the whole place seemed gigantic. She knew that if she didn’t stay close to her parents she could very easily get lost. Her gaze eventually landed on a man that had a blonde girl standing next to him. He was holding up a sign that read “Grangers.” The blonde girl was acting bored but Hermione could tell that she was on alert at all times.

“Daddy,” Hermione pulled on her father’s sleeve. “That man has a sign with our name on it. Is that cousin Giles, the man you were telling me about in the cab?” She had pulled her father down to her height to whisper shout in his ear.

Mr. Granger smiled. “Yes Princess that’s our cousin Giles. I’m not sure who’s with him though. Let me get the bags and we can go over.”

Hermione let her father stand back up to continue pulling the bags off the carousel. After he pulled the bags off, he gave one to his wife and told Hermione to grab onto his arm. “Stay by mine or your mother’s side. We don’t want to lose you.”

Hermione of course obeyed. She was more interested in that blonde lady by her cousin. Who was she and why did she come to the airport with Giles? She was most definitely a precious little girl. Reaching Giles the Grangers were introduced to the blonde girl.

“Harold, Jane, the young lady with me is Buffy Summers. Miss Summers these are my cousins from the U.K, the Grangers. They’re Jane, Harold and their daughter Hermione.” Giles did the introductions.

“It’s nice to meet you Buffy. How do you know Giles, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mr. Granger was curious.

“Sure. Mr. Giles is the librarian at my high school. There’s some more, but I’ll tell you the rest when we get in the car.” Buffy popped the chewing gum that she was working on.

Buffy grabbed all the Grangers bags and packed them off to the car. Giles just shook his head, and they all followed Buffy out to the car. “You’ll meet the rest of the gang later, but I came with Giles because his car was too tiny fit everyone. He borrowed mine, and I just came for the ride. Anyways, the rest of what I was saying in the airport about how I know Giles. He’s my watcher.” The Grangers looked at Buffy, they of course had heard watchers but didn’t think they actually existed.

“Watcher,” Hermione had just now spoken up. She had been listening the entire time, but if she wasn’t acting like she was paying attention then she could find out more information.

“Yes I was getting ready to tell your parents but I am a Vampire Slayer. I take care of the things that go bump in the night. While you’re in Sunnydale, you’ll be safe if you stick with me or my friends.” Buffy looked at Hermione. She could see her face light up at the prospects.

“You mean, you kill demons? I know of stories of a watcher, but I had thought they were just that. I thought they were just stories.” Hermione was getting excited.

“Yes that’s exactly what I mean. I’m the one demons are scared of. You can ask Angel and Spike when you meet them.” Buffy smiled at Hermione.

“Angel and Spike? Buffy are sure that’s wise? Spike doesn’t have his chip anymore and the spell to restore Angel’s soul went wonky at it’s best.” Giles turned worried as Buffy talked.

“Yes you big party pooper. I’m sure it’s fine. I’ll have a long talk with both of them before I bring the Grangers to meet them. I’ll also be there with them just in case something goes wrong?” Buffy rolled her eyes at Giles. She couldn’t believe that he didn’t trust her to take care of the Grangers while they were visiting. By the way Giles has talked earlier they were only going to be in Sunnydale for a few days.

Giles had a look on his face, like he didn’t believe what Buffy was saying. “Well if you’re absolutely sure?”

“I’m sure. No harm will befall the Grangers while they’re here.” Buffy was so sure that Angel and Spike would behave that she dismissed what Giles was worried about. After all Angel had his soul back at times and Spike had that chip which worked half of the time. He couldn’t hurt humans when the chip was activated, but it was down most of the time. What Buffy didn’t realize though, was that with Hermione her magic was just starting to appear and she could make Spikes chip malfunction if she performed accidental magic in the same vicinity as Spike.

It took them about five more minutes and they reached Giles house. Buffy’s friends were there waiting to meet them. The only two that were absent were Angel and Spike. “Where’s Angel and Spike?” Buffy had done a quick head count when they pulled up to Giles house.

“Don’t know and I don’t care.” Xander was the first one to speak up. Willow who was standing beside him, rolled her eyes.

“What Xander means is Hi.” Willow stuck her hand out to shake the Grangers hands. “I’m Willow and these are Xander, Cordelia, Tara and Dawn. You’ve already met Buffy of course.” She pointed to each person as she introduced them. “It’s nice to meet all of you.”

The Grangers shook each of their hands. “I’m Harold Granger and this is my wife Jane and our daughter Hermione. It’s nice to meet all of you.”

Xander just nodded his head and the rest of the Scooby gang excused themselves. “We’ll let you get settled in. We have to go find Oz, Spike and Angel. I hope you have a fantastic trip. I’m sure we’ll see you again Mr. and Mrs. Granger.” Willow spoke up for everyone as they scattered.

“Well that’s my cue to leave as well. I’ll be back around dinner time and hopefully I’ll have Spike and Angel with me. I’ll leave you three to rest. I hope you enjoy your stay.” Buffy left to follow her friends. She really needed to talk to Spike and Angel, but more specifically Spike about appropriate behavior while the Grangers were in town. She planned on warning the Grangers as well, but she could always do that later. No one wanted that sweet little six year old girl bitten.


End file.
